So Much to Do, So Little Time
by Ember Rose
Summary: Yaoi - A new battle breaks out between the colonies and earth. Gundam guys get into fights. So much for peace. R&R. Flames welcome. Rating: R for possible later chapters. My apologies for OOC-ness (there will be a lot).


*Unfortunately, I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
A.N: This is my first fic, so it may be a little bit bad. I'm sorry for any OOC-ness. Please review. Flames welcome, as long as they come with constructive criticism.  
  
1*2*1, 3+4+3, 5+?, Z+N  
  
=Character's thoughts  
  
  
  
So Much to Do, So Little Time  
  
"Where is he?" Duo asked aloud for the fourth time since 8:00. He looked at his watch. It read 9:13.  
  
"Where is who, koi?" asked Heero, sneaking up behind him to plant a quick kiss of his lover's shoulder.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? It's..." He paused to sneak another look at his watch. "9:15."  
  
"I told you I had a meeting that was gonna keep me until nine. Even when I'm going as fast as I can, that Ferrari of yours still takes at least ten minutes to get across town. And that's only if you catch every light on green, which is practically impossible."  
  
"You didn't tell me you had a meeting tonight."  
  
"Yes, I did." Heero stated calmly.  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"Yes, I did!" said Heero; beginning to get just a little pissed.  
  
"No, you didn't!" said Duo, equally pissed.  
  
"Yes, I did!"  
  
"No, you didn't!"  
  
"YES, I DID!"  
  
"NO, YOU DIDN'T!"  
  
"YES, I DID!"  
  
"NO, YOU DI-..."  
  
"Would you two shut up already? Geez, can't a guy even think in this house?" Wufei's voice drifted down from the second floor.  
  
"Sorry, 'Fei!" The two angry lovers apologized.  
  
"Look, maybe I forgot to tell you about the meeting." Heero stated, still ticked, but his voice calm.  
  
Quatre and Trowa walked in from a late dinner date, catching the last bit of the shouting match and Wufei's two cents worth.  
  
"All right, you two. Give it a break already." Trowa said.  
  
"I think it's time for you two to kiss and make up." Quatre added.  
  
"You know what, Quatre? I think you're right." Heero pulled Duo close and locked lips with his lover, tongues teasing with each other. "I'm sorry, Duo."  
  
"I didn't mean now! Wait until we get out of the room!" Quatre objected.  
  
"That is definitely something I did not want to see." Wufei said, disgusted, coming down the steps two at a time.  
  
"Wait a minute, Heero. Did you say you took my car? My Ferrari? My pride and joy?!? I'm gonna kill you! Didn't I ever tell you never to piss off Shinigami, even if he is your lover?"  
  
"And again, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise."  
  
"Whoa, Heero, Duo. If I pay you guys twenty dollars, would you two take Wing Zero or Deathscythe at east five miles from here and make out there, please?" Trowa asked, eyes pleading with them.  
  
"Heck, yeah! Hear that Heero? Now get paid to sleep with each other!"  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Here's twenty dollars each. Please leave." Trowa fished out his wallet.  
  
"Hold up. Here's fifty each if you guys can stay out for at least an hour." Wufei handed Duo a hundred-dollar bill.  
  
" I don't think that will be a problem." Heero answered.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Ummm, Heero. Did you hear that?" Duo asked, breaking away from a tantalizing kiss.  
  
"I didn't hear anything, You're probably just hearing things, more than likely my heartbeat."  
  
Suddenly, the sound of sniper fire reverberated through Wing Zero's Gundanium walls. A loud bang sounded. Whatever was going on out there was very close. Heero stood up, completely naked and glistening with sweat, and peered through the window of his beloved Gundam. What he saw made him swear an impressive string of vinidictives. Aries and Taurus troops were having an all-out battle with each other.  
  
It's not as if Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian won't find out about this. Just because we're three miles out of the city, they think they are allowed to fight. "In case you bakas never heard, the ban on mobile dolls was universal!" Heero shouted, as if the soldiers could hear him through the soundproof walls.  
  
At that moment, Dr. J's head popped into view through the monitor.  
  
"Heero, long time no see. In case you haven't heard, earth has declared war on the colonies. The Gundam pilots are being asked to join forces with the colonies yet again."  
  
"Well, I say save it for later. We're busy." Duo said, finally peeling himself off the floor.  
  
"D-Duo! What are doing in there?!?" Dr. J asked, completely aghast.  
  
"Obeying the wishes of our roommates." Duo answered pointedly.  
  
"Mission, accepted." Heero answered quickly. Dr. J signed off.  
  
"But, Heero! What about us? Remember, we're getting paid for this!"  
  
"I've already accepted the mission and I've decided to complete it. Besides, I can't exactly back out of it now." Heero argued.  
  
"Oh, I get it. Ever the Perfect Soldier, eh, Heero?"  
  
"Oh, like that's mature! What happened to Shinigami? What happened to the braided boy I fell in love with? The braid's still there, but Shinigami's gone."  
  
"You're right Heero. I'm being selfish. I'm sorry. There's not enough time for both sex and battle. I choose battle."  
  
Duo then dropped out of Wing Zero's cockpit and took his rightful seat in Deathscythe, positioning himself for battle.  
  
Heero positioned himself for battle, his lover by his side in Deathscythe. In the distance they could see the other Gundam pilots, along with Zechs Marquise arriving for battle. Heero thought back to the last battle that they had all participated in, more than three years ago. He had almost cost Zech's life at the expense of the colonies. This time, they will pay the price for the suffering and death that had happened in the last war. These people are idiots. They pray for peace, get it, and then throw it all away. I will not obey my orders. Nobody will make it out alive if I have my way.  
  
  
  
End of chapter one. Review and tell me if I should write more.  
  
Auf Weidersehen! 


End file.
